Final Destination
by Hecate-0-22-28
Summary: Lilly Evans the outcast of Hogwarts has no friends, when tragedy strikes will she come through or will she make her journey to her final destination.
1. Dear Diary

Falling

Authors Note for Austynne: A story written for Austynne since he thinks my old one was a tad boring, predictable, and what was that other one, oh yes, I didn't reach deep enough into the feelings of my characters. Thanks for the 'Constructive Criticism', works wonders. I hope this on is better. I didn't change my other one because other people liked it.

Authors Note for all: Peter is not friends with the Marauders in this story, for he is a *#@$ing #%@hole. As you all know.(#$@%*&$ #&%$%@*)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, accept for unrecognized characters.

Final Destination

Dedicated to Austynne

Dear Diary

Lilly was walking through the halls of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, contemplating her life. She was the second smartest student in Hogwarts, next to James Potter. One of the notorious Marauders. They were the pranksters of Hogwarts, and the best looking guys in school as well. 

James had unruly black hair that hung in front of his chocolate brown eyes. He wore thin wiry glasses, and had a smile that made all girls go week at the knees, accept for Lilly. He was the captain of the quiditch team and had a 6 foot 3 frame to go with it. Sirius, James' best friend was 6,2 and also on the quiditch. He had shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes, always filled with humor. He had an infectious grin that could make girls trip over themselves. 

Now Remus was the most quiet and sensible of the group. He had short dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. He was thin and reached a height of 5,8. As many noticed he was usually sick. Only the marauders and Lilly knew why. 

She entered the Great Hall just as dinner was starting and sat down alone at the end of the table. Dumbledore got up to talk, but she heard nothing he had said for she was to engrossed in her book. She was finally pulled away from her one and only escape from the world by the smell of the food that had appeared before her. She lifted her plate and scooped some potatoes on it. 

She ate silently as she sneaked a few glances at the people around her. Four seats down where the Marauders huddled closely together discussing something. Suddenly they looked up and turned to face the Slytherin table. She followed their glances as a loud 'boom' emitted from the table. Al heads turned towards the table as the smoke disappeared. What she saw made a rare smile reach her lips. There in front of her were the Marauder's and Lilly's worst enemies, Anthony Crabbe, Marcus Goyle, Luscious Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Thomas Avery. They were all wearing bright pink dresses with heavily lipsticked smiles plastered on their faces. The hall erupted in laughter as the five boys began to sing a poorly edited addition of good appraisal towards the marauders, who in fact were standing on the table bowing.

All fun had suddenly left as Mrs. McGonagal's shrill voice echoed throughout the now silent hall. " Will misters Potter, Black, and Lupin please meet me in my office after dinner for detention." The boys all nodded smiling, while the hall was filled with cheers from the Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables. 

Dinner ended and the three Marauders left to meet Mrs. McGonagal. Lilly picked up her book and quickly walked back to her dorm. She was sure the group of angry Slytherins would let out their anger on her as they usually did. She reached the Portrait hole and whispered the password 'butterfinger', she said hurriedly. The portrait swung open and she climbed in. She raced up to her dorm and plopped down on her bed. As usual she pulled out her diary and began to write.

Dear Diary, 

The Marauders have pulled their usual prank, accept this one was extremely funny. All those evil Slytherins I told you about were wearing pink lipstick and they sung, can you believe it. I wish I was always that happy, but you know things aren't always how you want them. I got my Transfiguration report back and I got another 'A'. Mum is always so proud of my grades. I better send it to her. Its been a while since I've heard from her. Write soon.

Lilly

She closed her diary and pushed it back under her pillow. Then she walked over to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, starting her letter to her mother.

Dear Mum,

I got another report back and got an 'A'. I sent it with this letter. How are you all back at home. Has daddy gotten that client to order yet, I hope so. I hope Petunia is doing well. ('Not,' she thought aloud) well send me a letter as soon as you can. I love you.

Lilly

She folded the letter and tied it to her owl , Giomanich's, leg. As she watched him fly through the window to the darkened sky, she thought about how much she missed her mother. She brushed an imaginary tear from her eye and walked over to her bed and lay down. Lilly fell into a sleep filled with dreams of her flying through the air to her final destination. 


	2. Animagi

Authors Note: Thanks ZombieGurl98 and Allie kat5 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so far.

Final Destination

Lilly woke early the next morning and slid out of bed. She walked over to her dresser that contained pictures of her family and changed into her uniform. The ponytail she usually wore was discarded as she pulled out a thin silver scrunchie her mother had given her for her birthday. She twisted her hair into a simple braid and tied it with the holder. Her books lay neatly on her side table and she walked to pick them up. Her things placed neatly in her bag she ran down the stairs and made her way to the entrance hall.

She entered with haste and sat down in her usual spot. Many other students were their including the Marauders. She pulled a plate of eggs towards her and began to eat as she finished the last page of Hog warts a History. Breakfast ended and she rose and left for her first class, transfiguration. The marauders behind her the whole way whispering amongst themselves. When they reached the classroom they all sat down. Mrs. McGonigal wasn't there so she pulled out her homework and waited. 

To her surprise one of the marauders walked up to her, it was Sirius. She stared at him wide eyed as he sat down next to her. "Um, excuse me your Lilly right?" he asked as she dropped her gaze. She nodded her head modestly and allowed him to continue. "well do you think you could help me with a homework problem?" Lilly looked up and answered a simple 'yes' while pulling his paper over to her. She reached for her quill and began to hurriedly scribble the answers onto the blank paper. "Wow, thanks," he said taking the finished paper from her. "Your welcome," Lilly said as he stood up to leave. Mrs. McGonigal entered the room and the class began.

When the class had ended Lilly rose quickly from her seat and left the room. She made her way down to the charms room which was her second and favorite class, and sat down in the front row. Know one was there accept for some stragglers who were picking up some loose parchment. The rest of the class slowly filtered in as Mr. Flitwick arrived. "Hello children, would you all quickly take your seats. Today we are going to work on a very complex new charm. This specific charm will allow you to change a persons form for 30 seconds, but you must think the object in your head. It can last longer, but we don't want any of our creations walking around the school now do we," he chuckled. "Now repeat after me, Carlovierna. You will raise your wand twice and then a sudden jerk down like so." he showed the motion and then set everyone up with partners. After the class was separated the work began. Lilly was partnered with Amos Diggory. "All right Lilly you go first," he said. Lilly rose her wand and muttered the charm while thinking the object in her head. Instantly were Amos was standing was a large rubber duck. The class burst out in laughter as Amos changed back. Mr. Flitwick came over and congratulated Lilly on her great work. This continued for the remainder of the period. 

When class ended Lilly left and headed to herbology her next class. The day went by slowly and it was finally time for supper. Lilly sat at her normal spot and listened to Professor Dumbledore announce a ball at the end of the semester for 4th year and up. When he finished he sat down and the food arrived at the table. Lilly helped herself to a large plate of chicken and red her new book on advanced charms and potions, when something caught her eye. It was a rather large section on a potion for becoming animagi. For the remainder of dinner Lilly was entranced with the subject. Her plate of food never touched.

Authors Note: Hope you like this chapter. 


	3. Let it be so

Authors Note: Sorry its been so long since I've updated, I've been really busy with my music, extremely complicated stuff. Any way I would like to thank all the people who reviewed for my story, Thank you, hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept for unrecognized characters.

Let it be so

When dinner had finished Lilly closed her book and quickly left the Great hall. Her excitement was high, based on the fact that she could properly perform this spell at her advanced level. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I cant believe this spell is so easy," she whispered to herself as she made her way up to the Gryfindor tower. They fat lady was talking to another painting when Lilly arrived.

"Well hello dear," the fat lady said, interrupting her conversation. "Hello, nice to see you again, …oh yes the password is 'butterfinger." The fat lady waved as Lilly rushed into the common and plopped down on the overstuffed red couch. She opened the book to the page she was on and continued to read over the words to the charm she would need. 

Unnoticed by Lilly the Marauders walked in through the portrait hole. They saw her sitting on the couch and walked up behind her. Sirius tapped her on the shoulder then watched her jump a foot in the air, slamming the book closed in the process. She turned around and stared at the Marauders, her breathing heavy. "Yes…", she said slowly. They walked around in front of her and sat down on the couch, then Sirius said," I just wanted to thank you again for helping me on my homework and to see what you were reading." "Uh,…um, no..no..nothing," she said nervously as she drummed her fingers on the book cover. The boys all looked at each other and then James stood up, "well it was nice to meet you Lilly, I hope we see each other more often," and with that they all left.

Lilly sighed dramatically and then reopened the book to the same page. A few hours later Lilly couldn't keep her eyes open, and decided to go to bed. She closed the book and walked up to her dorm room. Above her door she read the words 'Prefects Dorm: Lilly .M. Evans ', she opened it and entered her room, slowly walking over to her bed. She pulled off her uniform and slipped the pajamas that lay on her bed over her head. Then flicking off the light she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Lilly woke up early and climbed out of bed. It was finally Saturday, and she ran to her desk to pick up the book. Her wand in hand Lilly opened the book to the page . 'Better no w than later,' she thought to herself. She pointed her wand to herself and began repeating the words of the spell.

'Let the animal inside of me,

Come out and from within,

Through its eyes I see.

Let my body twist and turn,

The animals cravings I shall yearn.

My heart and sole make what's me,

Let the animal, come from me.

I respect its wishes,

I respect its bliss,

I respect its name,

No foul no miss,

Let this animal I become,

Be from me, my whole, my one.'

She repeated the spell three times as the book said and waited for the miracle to happen. Five minutes later Lilly could feel a tingling sensation emit from her toes . She walked over to her mirror to see her once human form change from the small redhead to a large white wolf. She stared dreamily at her new body. She began slowly to test her new paws and tail. Her jaw was heavy, and her arms and legs rippled with movement from her muscles. With a simple thought she changed back. "Let it be so," she whispered through her huge smile, "Let it be so."

Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I mad up the spell all by myself. What do ya think?


	4. Hogsmeade Unexpected

Authors Note: I hope you all liked my last chapter. I haven't gotten any reviews yet for my last chapter but I'm still waiting. This chapter is hopefully gonna be longer. LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but unrecognized characters.

Hogsmeade Unexpected

Lilly quickly ran into the bathroom still grinning from ear to ear. She pulled off her nightgown and jumped into the shower. Turning the knob to hot.

'Spend all your time waiting for a second chance,

For a break that will make it ok,

Theirs always some reason to feel not good enough, 

And its hard at the end of the day, 

I need some distraction, oh beautiful release,

Memory seeps through my veins,

Let me empty, oh and weightless and maybe,

I'll find some peace tonight,

In the arms of the angels, far away from here,

From this dark cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear,

You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie,

In the arms of the angel,

May you find some comfort here….

She continued to sing as she rinsed her hair and stepped out of the shower. The mirror in front of her was foggy so she swiped at it with her empty and while rapping a towel around her. She ended the song and plopped a blue toothpaste covered toothbrush into her mouth. The toothbrush hung limp in her mouth as her hands twisted her wet hair into a tight French braid. She rinsed her mouth and brush and left the bathroom to walk to her wardrobe. A pair of white silk pants hung over her desk chair and she dug through her wardrobe for a shirt. At the back of the wardrobe she found a blue jean vest and a plain white t-shirt. She pulled these out and changed into her outfit. Sliding her glasses onto her face, Lilly left her room.

She left the Gryfindor common room, waving to the fat lady, and made her way down to the Great hall. As she sat down in her seat a large barn owl flew up to her. 'This is weird', she thought to herself, 'I never get mail accept on holidays'. The few people in the Great Hall watched her as she opened the letter. 

Dear Lilly,

Me your father and petunia have left to go to Germany. We will not be home during Christmas vacation so you will have to stay at school. The reason we didn't wait for you to come home is that we thought you'd be to caught up in your studies. Sorry enjoy your Christmas vacation. We will send your gift when we get back.

Love,

Mum

Lilly stared angrily at the letter and threw it down on the table, causing the waiting owl to fly away. "How could they think I wouldn't want to go to Germany," she whispered. "They probably didn't want to waste money on me" She tossed the letter to the side and ate a quick breakfast. 

The hall began to fill with children, Lilly was about o leave when Dumbledore stood up. 

"Children may I have your attention, I would like to announce that we are going to have a Hogwarts trip today." The hall erupted in cheers as the headmaster continued. "The carriages are waiting out front for any who wish to attend, that is all," he ended as he sat down. 

All the older students began rushing out of the hall, Lilly amongst them. She ran to the nearest carriage which was occupied by a single black haired girl. "Umm, excuse me," Lilly began, "do you mind if I sit here." "Oh no, make your self comfortable," the girl replied. "By the way I'm Lee Kaley," the girl said offering her hand to Lilly. Lilly shook it, "I'm Lilly Evans nice to meet you." The girls had a light conversation on their trip to Hogsmeade.

When they reached the entrance the two got out. "So Lilly what are you going to do today?" Arabella asked. "Oh I think I'm gonna go to Florean Fortescues ice cream and then get me dress robes for the dance. The prefects have to go," "Oh well do you mind if I join you?" "Oh no not at all. Hey to make the fact that I must go to the dance more enjoyable will you hang with me while I'm there?" Lilly asked shyly. "Id love to I wasn't planning on going, but if your there, sure. Beats sitting alone in my room reading." The girls smiled at each other and walked off into the busy streets of Hogsmeade. 


	5. The Dresses

Authors Note: Thanks Kazeno Yama for reviewing for my story. You're the first for the last two chapters but hopefully I'll have more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but unrecognized characters from the Harry Potter books, by the way the 5th book sucks, she killed Sirius now she's ruining the whole series.

The Dresses

Lilly and Lee walked over to Florean Fortescues ice cream parlor chattering on about quiditch. They arrived at the counter and ordered to chocolate ice cream comes. "I'll pay", Lilly offered sitting down the money. The girls sat down at one of the many white plastic tables. 

"So Lilly," Lee began, "what are your parents like?" "Well, my mum and dad," she said with disgust, "are both lawyers. They took my older sister Petunia to Germany just yesterday. Petunia is a horrid person and always calls me a freak because I'm a witch. My mum is sweet most of the time, but can have a temper if something goes wrong. My dad is quiet stern, but he spoils me when my mom isn't around. I love my father to death."

"Your family sounds nice I would love to be able to meet them," said Lee conversationally. They continued with their ice cream and the subject was dropped and changed to the next quiditch tournament.

At ten o'clock they left the ice cream parlor and headed to Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions. They entered the large store and walked up to the lady at the front desk. "May I help you?: she said sweetly. "Yes, we need to find dress robes for the winter dance at Hogwarts," Lilly answered. "Well then right this way," she said leading them to a section in the back of the shop. "The dressing rooms are over there if you find something that you like, now lets search." The three began sorting through the racks of dresses.

A half hour later Lee had picked three dresses out and were trying them on in the dressing room. Lilly and Madame Malkin were sitting outside waiting for her to model them. The first one was a dark red long sleeved dress which was tossed as soon as they saw it. The second wasn't as bad but it still wasn't approved. But the third was the one. It was a midnight blue sleeveless dress. The bodice was tightened by Madame Malkin to hold it up. It had a long flowing skirt that dragged slightly behind her. "It's perfect," Lilly said, "it matches your eyes." they all smiled as Lee went back to change. 

Lilly was a lot harder, but she was finally pushed into the dressing room with two dresses. The first one was dark blue like Lee's but it had sleeves. The two observers shook their heads and Lilly went back in. When she came out in the second dress the were speechless. It was exactly like Lee's accept it was white. When Lee could finally speak, "Lilly its beautiful, you should definitely get it, Madame Malkin nodded her approval.

The girls placed the dresses over the counter and left to find shoes and other accessories. They each bought a pair of high heeled shoes that matched the color of their dresses and began looking at the jewelry. Lilly picked out a small white teardrop crystal, and Lee picked a blue on. The bought a pair of elbow length gloves and brought all the stuff up to the register. Once they had paid they said goodbye to Madame Malkin and left the shop.

It was now 12:30 and the girls were exhausted. They walked over to The Three Broomsticks and found a table. A waitress came over to them and got their drink orders. They sat in silence as they sipped their newly arrived Butterbeers. But the silence was suddenly doomed when Malfoy and his cronies walked over to the table, smirks adorning all their faces. "Well of it isn't the little mud blood and her half-breed sidekick," Malfoy stated. The group all laughed at the downcast looks the girls both wore. 

But just as Malfoy was about to continue a miracle happened. The Marauders walked in and came over to the table. Well hello ladies, is their a problem here," asked James looking at their faces and then the Malfoy and his group. The girls only shook their heads. "Malfoy you disgusting scum, get you an your boys out of my sight," stated Sirius pompously. Malfoy hissed and left his boys trailing him like lost dogs. "Well now that that's settled, do you mind if we sit down?" asked Remus. The girls nodded an scooted over to give the guys more room.

The waitress came back and took the boys' order. "So Lilly why was Malfoy over here?" asked Sirius. Lilly didn't answer so Lee did. "They called Lilly a mud blood and me a half-breed, but wee used to it, it happens all the time," stated Lee. "You just let him push you around like that/" asked Sirius his anger rising. "Yeah, pretty much," Lilly said.

The subject was dropped and they started a new one about the next quiditch match against Ravenclaw.


	6. Gryfindor vs Ravenclaw

Authors Note: I hope you liked my last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but I'm gonna write two chapters today to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but unrecognized characters from the Harry Potter books. (J.K you ruined the Harry Potter series by killing Sirius, now it sucks.)

Gryfindor vs. Ravenclaw

By the time the group got back to the tower, they were all worn out. They threw themselves on the couch and began chatting merrily about the next day. The Gryfindors would face the Ravenclaws in a quiditch match. James was the Gryfindor quiditch captain, as well as their star chaser/player. Sirius was a beater on the team and Remus was the commentator. 

"So James after winning your house the quiditch cup last year do you think you can do it again?" asked Lilly pretending to hold a microphone up to him. "Well," James began, polishing his fingernails on his sweater, "I will put my trust in my team and we will try our hardest." Him and Sirius both hi-fived and bowed. 

At midnight they all went to their separate dorms and fell asleep. Or at least that's what the other Marauders and lee thought. After everyone was asleep James slipped into the awaiting Lilly's room. "I thought I'd come in for a chat," James stated pompously. Lilly smiled and James jumped up on the end of her bed. He opened his cloak and pulled out a box of sugar quills, sitting them between the two. 

"So Lilly tell me about yourself." "Well," Lilly began, "my parents are both lawyers, my sister is an evil bitch, and I have a new puppy named, well your not gonna believe this, but his names James." James smiled at this, "it must be a very handsome dog then". "He's a white Siberian Husky. He has one blue and one green eye, and he's extremely sweet. The cutest dog you could ever see. My aunt Sarah, the one who introduced me to magic, gave him to me this summer, right before………. Right before she was killed." A tear slid down Lilly's cheek and James put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love. My father was an auror when Voldemort came and killed him."

Lilly grabbed James' hand, "thanks," and that was all it took. The two now had a bond unseen by any other. They knew they could always trust each other. 

An hour more they talked about their hobbies, discussing the worst experiences with Berttie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Almost getting caught when McGonigal came in after hearing Lilly crack up from one of James' jokes. She had hid under the large comforter until she left. James left her room at about 1:30, due to many complaints from Lilly that he needed to be rested for the match the that day. 

In the morning a very excited group of Gryfindors left the Great hall for the quiditch pitch. Lilly and Lee sat in the commentators box with Remus while James and Sirius left to change. Lilly had brought her broomstick with her so she could have the whole team sign it afterward.

Applause erupted from the stands as the two teams flew out onto the pitch. "Welcome Gyfindors and Ravencalws to the first match of the season," Remus' voice rang through the stands. "The Gryfindors," he said indicating the team in red, "The captain James Potter." Many feminine shrieks could be heard from the crowd as well as a large banner with the names 'James and Sirius' sticking out from the stands, causing the two to blush. "Sirius Black, Adrien Marter, Sarah Schaefer, Mark Andrews, Steven Louis, and Anthony Williams.

The team flew up into the air circling the pitch. "The Ravenclaws, The Captain Charlie Fern, Jason Bell, Clowey Coleman, Sophie Marks, Andrew Smitt, Mitchell Bagget, and Lindsay Goldman. The team joined the Gryfindors in the air. The captains shook hands and Madame Hooch walked out onto the field with the balls.

"Madame Hooch releases the balls and the game begins. James with the ball he passes it to Mark, ooh but its intercepted by Mitchell. Come on James move your arse," laughter could be heard as McGonigal tapped the self-conscious Remus on the shoulder. "Mitchell brings it down the court, but ouch Sirius hits and bludger at him knocking the quaffle into James' hands. He takes it down the court aaaaaaaaand……… he scores. Gryfindor 10 zip. Andrew gets the ball and dodges a bludger sent at him by the angry Sirius Black. James is right on his tail… and he takes the quaffle right from Andrew's hands. James tosses it to Adrien who dives. James goes under her and she drops the ball to him. He speeds to the goal and he scores. Another 10 points to Gryfindor. 

The game continued this way. (fifteen minutes later) "The score is 70 to 50, Gryfindor in the lead. James is in position of the quaffle. Wait hang on what's this James look out both bludgers are coming your way.," Remus screams. James dodges the two bludgers and scores. As the game continues it begins to rain, and I mean hard. James calls for a time out. "Ok, the score is now 90 60, were in the lead, Sarah have you any idea about the snitch?" She shakes her head. "Well be on the lookout, now lets get out their and kick some ass." The team cheers and fly out on to the pitch. 

The winds have grown so strong that Remus can no longer be heard. The people in the stands are all huddled against each other for warmth. James is sitting on his broom trying to control it against the wind when it suddenly makes a fierce jerk throwing him off his seat. Luckily he grabs on but his broom is now thrashing dangerously sixty feet in the air. Just as James is about to reseat himself, a bludger comes out of knowhere and hits him in the stomach. But his grip stays firm on his broom. As it comes back for a second attack he hears the shouts of the crowd , the Gryfindors have won the game. Know one has noticed him until he hears Lilly scream. "James." The bludger comes back striking him in the same place as before. This time causing his head to hit the broom. For it final blow it speeds right up to James' arms breaking his left one. He falls from his broom. He can feel the pain in his arms as he comes closer to the ground. Luckily his broom dropped 40 feet from the first strike. When he hit's the ground everything goes black.

Lilly grabs her broom and flies out onto the pitch towards James. Placing him on her broom she flies back to the castle and to the Hospital wing.

Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter, please review. 


	7. Late Nights in the Hospital Wing

Authors Note: I hope you liked my last chapter. As I promised two chapters today.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but unrecognized characters in the Harry Potter books.

Late Nights at the Hospital Wing

When Lilly flew into the Hospital Wing Madame Pomfrey almost had a fit over James' state. She placed him in a bed in the back and diagnosed him. He had severe bruising on his ribs and back, a bruise on his temple, and his left arm was broken. Even after many protests from the team and the Marauders Madame Pomfrey would let no one in accept Lilly.

Madame Pomfrey mended his arm easily but his ribs would have to heal on his own. It had been two days since the incident and Lilly still hadn't left his side. Neither had he woken up yet. She wanted to be there when he did. No matter how many times Madame Pomfrey tried to tell her to leave, she wouldn't. 

On the third day of Lilly' stay James finally woke up. Lilly woke up to see a smiling James sitting up in bed staring at her. She flew out of her chair and threw her self at him. "Oh my god your okay," she said as tears came to her eyes. James hugged her back. "Of course I am, I'm not the quiditch captain for nothin ya know." She smiled at him and hugged him tighter. 

"I thought you were gonna die when you fell. I mean you just…..and you…..and…..the bludger….and." She began to sob. James' smile faltered as he stared at her. "Lilly its ok I'm here now and see nothing but bruises." "James please be more careful, I don't know what I'd do if you died. I know we don't know each other that much, but I feel very close to you. You're my best friend." a teary smile came to Lilly's face as James faltered for words. "You consider me you best friend?" James finally said. "Yes, you stood up for me, and you're the only person in the world who knows anything remotely close to how I feel." A tear fell from James' eye and Lilly pulled him into a hug. "You'll always find a friend in me Lilly Flower," James said. 

The next day James was released from the hospital wing. As you all know he was smothered in questions by his friends. But Lilly stood by him the whole time which he was grateful for.

A few weeks later the shock of what happened died down finally and Hogwarts was back to normal. Accept something was brewing inside the walls of the castle. Love. Lilly wasn't sure what to do. She had mixed emotions. On one hand she wanted to tell James everything and yet she didn't want to frighten him. But she felt she was falling for him. 'He's so perfect, and sweet and kind.' She thought to herself. She sat up in bed deciding she would tell him everything. Her feelings, her secrets, and her life. 

She pulled on a robe and snuck into James' dorm. Luckily he was still awake. He was sitting on his bed in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms reading a Quiditch Weekly magazine. She knocked on his door frame startling him from his trance. "Oh hi Lilly Flower what's up?" he asked placing his magazine on his bedside table and beckoning her to sit down. She walked over cautiously and sat down. 

"James I have something very important to tell you," she began. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing became short and raspy. "I cant take it anymore , you make me want to tell you everything about me and my life. I feel I can have no secrets from you." He listened intently, little did she know he felt the exact same way. "I have so much I want to tell you, but I need to know you wont leave if I tell you." he shook his head and she continued. "I…… I..llo…love… oh dammit I love you James. There I said it, I've only known you about a month and a half but I cant help it. You are just so perfect. Your always there for me, you care about me, and always help me. I cant think of life without you and it was tearing me apart that I couldn't tell you." They sat in silence for a minute before….

Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I hat cliffhangers so I'm just going to continue this in the next chapter, but I'll write it today it'll just be a little late. Hope you enjoy. 


	8. The First Kiss Starts it All

Authors Note: I told you I would write the chapter today and I hope its as good as it sounded when I read it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but unrecognized characters in the Harry Potter books.

The First   
The First Kiss Starts it All

Before…James leaned down and kissed her. Very lightly, but it was still so perfect. James pulled back and blushed. "Lilly I feel the exact same way." She was speechless, all she could do was smile. Finally she talked "Well that was interesting, so tell me about yourself, leave nothing out. There are no secrets and I will do the same." 

James told Lilly all about his family about him being animagi and Remus, which he found out surprisingly that she already knew about him. It was finally Lilly's turn. "Before I tell you will you do one thing." "Sure what?" "Will you show me your animagi form?" James hopped off his bed and locked his door then came to Lilly. Seconds later were James was standing was a beautiful silver stag. Lilly got up and touched its face gently petting its cheek. "Your beautiful," she whispered. She stepped back and James changed back. He walked over to the bed and sat down with Lilly.

Lilly was sitting on the end of the bed , she wanted to surprise him so instantly she changed into a large white wolf. James' eyes lit up happily as he scratched the wolf's ears. It licked his cheek and changed back into a red faced Lilly. "Well you know I'm animagi, I already told you all about my family its really basic. I want to become an auror when I grow up like you, and I want to get married and have a family," she said turning a darker shade of red. They continued talking until they both fell asleep on James' bed.

The next morning Lilly woke up and looked over at James' alarm clock. "8:50," she whispered drowsily, then she screamed "8:50" waking James up in the process. They flew out of the bed. Lilly was wearing a pair of jeans and her pajama shirt. "I don't have time to go back to my room." James threw her one of his T-shirts and she ran to the bathroom and put it on. 

When she came out James was waiting for her. "Wait Lilly before we go, I have a question." She stopped and stared at him. "Will you go to the Christmas Ball with me?" Lilly's face lit up and she shook her head 'yes'. They ran out of his dorm and Lilly slipped on her shoes and grabbed her books from the table in the common room.

They exited the common room holding hands and walked to their first class, transfiguration. When they entered the class gasped at the sight of James Potter and Lilly Evans holding hands. Lee fell out of her chair and Sirius whistled. The two blushed and sat down next to Sirius, Lee, and Remus.

"James are you goin out with Lils," asked Sirius smiling. He shook his head still blushing. Lee smiled brightly. Then she accidentally fell over knocking Sirius out of his chair. Lee was on top of Sirius laughing manically. "Sorry Sirius," she said. Sirius just smiled and helped her up. 

"Wait Lil are you goin to the dance with James?" asked Lee as she sat down. Lilly shook her head. "Well now I'm gonna be all alone while your dancing with James," she pouted. "I'll take you," Sirius said dusting off his pants. Lee looked at him, "really?" "Yeah, sure, I don't want to go with any of the girls who've asked," he said smiling. She smiled and accepted.

The rest of class was spent discussing the ball. Remus was going with Sarah Pritchard a Hufflepuff. 

Authors Note: I know its short but I liked it. Please review. 


End file.
